The 99th Hunger Games
by BB-The One Beyond the Limits
Summary: The 99th Hunger Games have arrived and this year twins Maple and Ember Spice of District 7 are eligible to be reaped! Will one of them get reaped? Read to find out! Rated T for Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Part 1

_**This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and published, Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reaping Part 1

I awoke that morning finding the other side of the bed cold. My sister, Ember who is the same age as me, must have gotten up to go get ready for today. I shivered not because of the weather though but because today is the day of Ember and I's first reaping...

I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of stale bread to have as breakfast, then turned around to go sit down, but instead ran into Ember. "Hey watch out!" Ember teased. "Did mom lay us out clothes?" I asked Ember. She held up a beautiful red dress(picture on my page). I thanked Ember then went into the bathroom and bathed quickly. I put the dress on and went out to the kitchen where my mother was waiting for me. I sat at one of the kitchen chairs while she did my hair. "Done,"she whispered and directed me to a mirror. I looked and mother had braided my hair beautifully. (again picture on my page). I looked over and Ember's hair was done the same way, and she was wearing the same dress as me. I sighed then the bell rag signaling the beginning of the reaping.

Ember and I walked down to the town square, and signed in with the peacekeepers. We then went to the twelve-year-old section. Ember grabbed my hand and we stood that as mayor Wilson, District Seven's Escort Silver, and District Seven's Mentor Johanna Mason walked onto the stage. They all sat down except the mayor who began his speech. He first listed district Seven's victors, there was about 9 of them but only Johanna was alive and well out of them. The mayor then gave a speech on the history of Panem, then he put a film on. After the film Silver took over. She said happily, "Welcome welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Silver paused then continued, "It is now time to pick one courageous young man and woman to represent our district in the 99th annual Hunger games! Ladies first."

Silver fished her hand around the bowl then walked over to the microphone. She cleared her throat then read the slip. It wasn't my name that she read. The name was...

"Ember Spice!"

The named echoed through my head a few times then I sapped back to reality. Ember had already let my hand go and was walking up to the stage. I ran after her screaming, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Then before Ember could argue I ran up the stairs onto the stage. "Whats your name sweet heart?" Silver asked me after I got up there. She looked kinda confused "Maple Spice" I almost whispered into the microphone. "Maple Spice our tribute for district seven!' Silver said enthusiastically and motioned for everyone to clap. No one did though. Instead, starting with Ember, mother, and father, everyone took three fingers on their left hand and rose them to their lips. They then extended them towards me. It meant goodbye to a love one and was normally used only at funerals. That almost got the tears I had held back to come over flowing out. Almost. "Now for the male tribute!" Silver said even more confused. Dont let it be Alex.. I prayed in my head. Alex was the boy I had been crushing on since I was five. Silver walked over to the boys bowl and pulled out a slip. She came back over and read...

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading and please review! Oh also PM me any ideas you have for other tributes. Also i am only thirteen so don't be too harsh :) **_

**_Sincerely,_**

_**Ally **_


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping Part 2

**Chapter 2: Reapings Part 2**

* * *

"Alex Andrews!"

Silver said the name cheerfully. I looked through the crowd for him. Alex looked at Effie the color draining from his face, he began to walk up to he stage. I held back the tears that threatened to go down my cheeks. "Any volunteers?" Silver asked looking at the crowd. No one spoke up though, as I had expected. Family bonds only went so far, what I did was rarely seen in district 7. Almost none of the volunteers came back.

"Okay you two shake hands," Silver told us. As we shook hands I swear he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Or maybe he was just really nervous.. We were than ushered into the Justice building that as behind us. Then I was thrown in a room to say goodbye to my friends and family. First just Ember came in. "You have to come back," she said hugging me. "You have to," Ember whispered crying on my shoulder. "I will try, I promise," I whispered into her ear. "I love you Ember," I said to her as the peacekeepers came to tell her that time was up. "I love you too Maple," Ember shouted as the peacekeepers dragged her out.

Mother came in next, "Stay with her mom," I said to her hugging her. She had almost left us when dad died a year ago. Ever since then I provided all the money for the family. "I will I promise, no matter what happens I'll be there," Mother said looking into my eyes. "I love you mom, I always have and will," I ensured her. "I love you too Maple," She replied tears falling down her face. I had to keep strong for them. She left when the peacekeepers came to get her.

The next person who came in surprised me. Alex's mother came in and sat next to me. Their family owned a small sweets store in town. I had never actually been inside of it though. I gave Alex's mother a hug and told her how sorry I was for what was happening. "It's not your fault," Alex's mother reassured me. Then she gave me a hug and a bag of candies. I went to thank her but she had already left...

After I realized Alex's mother left one last person came in. My best friend and hunting partner, Aaron came in, and then I got up and hugged her. We had been best friends I could remember. "Maple," she began but I stopped her, "Don't let them starve," I said a tear going down my cheek. "Now why would I do something like that?" Aaron asked me a smile etched on her face. The peacekeepers came too early. "Come home-" Aaron said but was cut off by the peacekeepers dragging her out. I fell back onto the couch and clenched the pillow until it ripped. It was the only thing I could do to keep from crying until Silver came to get me.

She dragged me and Alex to a run down looking car. Once I got over the claustrophobic feeling I felt, the car wasn't that bad. Yeah it was a little bumpy and I had Silver talking in my ear the whole time, but it beat walking any day. Once we got to the train station the door was opened for me and I hopped down out of the car. Silver led us onto the train.

The train was the fanciest thing I had ever saw before. When we walked in an Avox with a cart was standing by the door. On the cart were drinks with name cards in front of them. I took one labeled, 'Orange Juice'. I took a sip of it, and it was tangy, but kinda sweet. I walked aimlessly around the train. I stumbled across a room with a name plate on it the name plate said Maple in fancy letters. I asked an avox for another glass of orange juice then settled down in my room and sipped on my orange juice until Silver me for dinner. We walked down to the dinning car, Alex and Johanna already there. I sat by Alex while Silver sat next to Johanna. I asked while eating some kind of fish, "So your our mentor right Johanna? Then when are you going to start mentoring us?" "I'll start in the morning, okay squirrel," Johanna asked me. She had already gave me a nick name great, I thought as I nodded my head yes. We all ate, Alex and I probably over did it. We both looked green. After we were done eating we went to a different part of the train to watch a recap of the reapings...

* * *

_**A/N: There was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it.**_

_**Always yours,**_

**Ally**

**_I made you all cookies but I ate them... Oops sorry :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Recaps

**__**Chapter 3: The Reapings

**_A/N: _**_Sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile, I have been SUPER busy. Tuesdays my birthday! So excited :)_

* * *

District one's tributes both volunteered although that didn't surprise anyone. The tributes names were Teeha Jay, and Cole Emerson. They really didn't stick in my mind long, as with the tributes for district 2, who's names were Danica Robin and Ashston Foaler. District 3's tributes both looked as if they were eight years old, and they seemed to be related, as their names were Smolder and Willow Quinnly. One of district 4's tributes name stuck with me, Osprey Odair. He was about 14 or 15 and reminded me of someone I had learned about in school... When his name was called Johanna had took a sharp intake of breath. district 5's tributes had to be the ones that stuck with me the most. Well, atleast the male tribute did. He was 12, had black hair and deep blue eyes. His name was Ash Howlfire. District 6's tributes didn't stick with me at all. I couldn't even remember their names. I had to look away from the television as my reaping came on. District 8,9,& 10's tributes didn't stick with me either. The male tribute from 11 would be in my mind for the rest of the trip to the capital though, he had to be 6 foot 2 atleast and he was super muscular. I have no chance against tributes like him, they could, I thought to myself shuddering. The girl from 11 was about 4 feet tall, and couldn't weigh over 70 pounds. The boy tribute from 12, his name was Rye Mellark, was about 16 and he had volunteered for his younger brother, Aaron.

After the recap Alex and I were dismissed to our rooms, and as soon as I was in my room I floped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling as I let the tears flow freely out of my eyes. Any signs of me crying will be gone by morning anyways. I cried myself to sleep and the nightmares took over...

* * *

_**Theres chapter three :)  
I invite you all to review.  
Yours truly,**_

**__****Ally**

_(if I can get to ten reviews I'll post two more chapters at the end of the week)_


End file.
